


La storia di Zeref

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Stregone nero [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La storia di Zeref raccontata come una favola.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 393.★ Prompt/Traccia: 1. Antico libro.





	La storia di Zeref

La storia di Zeref

 

C’era una volta un perfido drago, che distrusse completamente il villaggio di un promettente stregone di nome: Zeref.

Uccidendo anche l’adorato fratello minore di quest’ultimo.

Zeref, nel vano tentativo di riportarlo alla vita con la magia, si perse nei labirinti della sua mente e la follia s’impadronì di lui.

Divenne capace di dare vita ai demoni, ma in cambio divenne portatore di morte, con la sua sola presenza anche la natura appassiva, niente rimaneva indenne di fronte a lui.

Ogni sua conoscenza, ogni suo demone e ogni sua creatura vennero legate a un antico libro, suo unico vero possesso.

Incontrò una giovane così sola da avere con sé un’amica immaginaria, nonostante degli avventurieri cercassero di consolarla.

Si chiamava Mavis e raramente il mondo ha visto giovani più belle, principesche e geniali di lei. Era scappata dalla sua isola, arsa dalle fiamme e distrutta.

Mavis era la vita, lui la morte, era pura come il giorno, lui era la notte.

Forse per questo si attraevano così tanto. Mavis era l’unica che riuscisse a non morire in sua presenza, anzi, si legarono molto e lui arrivò ad allenarla. Aiutare Mavis era la cosa migliore che avesse fatto nella vita e finì per innamorarsi di lei.

Con sua somma sorpresa, anche lei finì per ricambiarlo. Contaminandosi con la morte, anche lei iniziò a vedere che ciò che amava, periva.

Zeref si lasciò andare alla passione e, sotto una pioggia di foglie autunnali, la fece sua. Il suo ultimo bacio, però, le fu fatale, la magia che lo impregnava era troppo forte perché la ‘fata’ potesse resistere a tanto.

Mavis cadde in un sonno profondo e venne rinchiusa eternamente in un cristallo, solo la sua anima era libera di vagare come spettro visibile solo agli occhi dei prescelti.

Non era né viva, né morta, ma compianta da coloro che avevano imparato ad amarla e da tutti quelli che avrebbero iniziato a cercare le ‘code delle fate’. In grembo portava un bambino che, grazie alla magia, nacque in Agosto.

Zeref ricominciò il suo pellegrinare, persa la donna che amava, non avendo mai saputo del figlio, gli rimaneva solo l’antico tomo come tesoro.

Al suo interno, infatti, non c’erano soltanto tutte le sue magie e le sue creazioni, ma anche il demone che aveva creato a immagine e somiglianza del fratellino perduto: E.N.D..

Questa, però, è tutta un’altra storia.

 

 


End file.
